


Abyssal

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Eggs, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Oviposition, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was going to die down here, making out with Spy-Roach, and he knew Mikey would put it on his fucking gravestone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some obvious biological and medical inaccuracies.

He’d heard something down the end of the tunnel, a soft rattle, maybe the patter of feet. Stiffer sounding. Maybe a loud rat, or a strong eddy rustling the washed up waves of grimy waste.

  
“You want me go with ya?” Mikey called, almost around the bend, just wide eyes and a swinging nunchuk still visible around the corner.

  
“Nah.” Raph called. He did want Mikey to come with him, wanted anyone to follow him toward the sound that had made his shell creep. Instead he tightened a weary grip on the leather handle of his sai, a warm, worn friend in his hand.

  
“‘Kay!” Mikey called, the sound already an echo, and Raph swallowed at the sudden silence surrounding him. It was stupid, idiotic even-he was being a baby. No sound should be able to fill him with a fear like this, especially not even a block of sewer from his own bed.

  
“Nothin’ to it.” He said, but his voice didn’t push back the darkness how he’d wanted, and he walked forward uneasily, the grip on his sai tense. He’d gotten his tail handed to him today already, and by Rahzer, way more fucked up than a sound.

  
Another noise made him pause, a whirr, almost mechanical, and it itched at Raph’s mind. Had he misheard it or, heard it somewhere before-

  
Something heavy slammed into him from above and behind, knocking him flat onto his plastron, chin deep in the worst of the muck he’d been raised in.

  
“You fuck-” He started, bracing himself on one hand, trying to heave himself and the fatty on his back up and off, and then he saw the forearm glinting copper-brown and slick, shiny with water.

  
Raph could feel a scream building inside of him, even as he scrabbled forward, movements frantic and uncoordinated. Spy-Roach, who couldn’t be Spy-Roach because they’d exploded Spy-Roach or more to the point he’d exploded Spy-Roach, which meant this had to be some other, huge, heavy disgusting humanoid cybernetic roach, which sat on his shell, and suddenly licked his neck-

  
“Gahhh!” Raph yelped, and then sucked in a short breath. He was panicking. The guys might not even be inside yet. “LEO! DON! HEY ASSHOblegrble...”

  
Raphael shut his eyes as they stung from the stagnant scum Spy-Roach had pushed him flat into, effectively silencing him. It burned in his nostrils as he breathed involuntarily, and he could taste it now, thick and earthy in the back of his throat. It wasn’t the first time he’d been tossed into the deep end, and wouldn’t be the last.

  
“...-ja hear somethin’?”

  
“-ahahaha-”

  
BANG.

  
The door slamming shut echoed in the musty air, and Raph groaned, bubbles floating from his mouth at the sound. Spy-Roach was still an unmovable weight on his back, rocking gently, and scratching at his bare sides, with its thick, plasticine hands. No one was coming for him, not for a while, and since he always fucking wandered the sewers, tired and pissed, it’d be longer than that.

  
Another curious lick, and Raphael shuddered. Worse than a wet willy from Mikey, even if it was probably cleaner. From the side of his neck, it trailed his jaw, pinning him flat, while the thin, foul tip of Spy-Roach’s insectoid tongue forced its way into his mouth.

  
If he’d though the sewer’d tasted bad, Spy-Roach was a whole new plate of algae. He gagged, as his mouth flooded with fetid, bitter fluid, a rush of saliva forcing his mouth wider, Spy-Roach forcing Raph’s tongue out to slide his own in, the beast panting and groaning above him, wet sounding grunts that seemed to echo in the dark tunnel.

  
“Gheth ohf!” Raph shouted, shoving at the leg in his side, body shaking with adrenaline, and then his training kicked in, past the fear and he popped his elbow back, catching Spy-Roach a sharp blow. He felt an immediate release of pressure, and scrambled upwards, feet scrabbling in the soft wet silt, stirring it in a desperate attempt to get free.

  
A low rumbling whirr filled the air, something like a warning, and then sharp teeth sunk into Raphael, making him whine in fear and pain. He let his eyes squeeze shut, while dirty fangs sank into the meat of his shoulder. Spy-Roach wriggled, savaging the bite, tearing at his skin, while Raph shrieked into the water, making it bubble furiously around him as he thrashed, his toes scraping futilely along the concrete, scrabbling for a way to break the bugs hold on him. More legs were scratching at him, feeling along his sides and the back of his shell, as though searching for something.

  
Raph flattened into the muck, uncaring of the slick feel of sewer slime grinding into the spaces between his scutes. Spy-Roach seemed to take his stilling limbs as submission, motions becoming more methodical. Raphael tried to steady his breathing, panting harshly his head just above the water. Spy-Roach was heavy, but not as heavy as Donnie and Mikey sitting on him to steal the TV. The thing didn’t even seem intent on harming him now that he’d gone still even though Raphael could feel blood sheeting down his arm, mixing into the sludge. Like to like, he guessed.

  
Raphael bucked, using all of his strength to heave Spy-Roach back, and the creep let out a hissing shriek as he managed to stand, limping a single step forward. Jesus his shoulder was throbbing, the pain spreading outward from the bite in nauseating waves. It was worse than anything he’d felt before, including that time he’d stepped on Leo’s katana and needed six stitches on his heel. He took another step, his vision greying, and his knees hit the ground, his body falling sideways into a boneless sprawl. There must’ve been something in its bite, some kinda roach poison, or mutant poison. He didn’t know. Donnie would know and then he’d go on and on about how fast it was spreading, how much danger Raph was in. But Donnie wasn’t here, only Raph and the living incarnation of his nightmares, and Raph rolled onto his back, letting out a whimper as his raw shoulder hit the ooze underneath him. Felt like he was always covered in muck living down here, nothing new to that.

  
Spy-Roach was already lumbering towards him, stinking of rust and oil, its joints whirring as it pushed itself upright, and then toward him, one stiff forearm pinning him by the neck. Raph didn’t even have it in him to kick. Spy-Roach screeled in his face, pincers widening to reveal a black maw, and its slick tubular tongue. God, not that thing again. He still had the taste in his mouth.

  
Spy-Roach’s tongue smeared wetly around his face, and mask as Raph tossed his head, neck weak. It finally slid past his lips and Raph gagged, his eyes widening as he felt it squirming, deeper into his throat. He kicked weakly, again and again, thrumming against the smooth hard carapace above him.

  
It burrowed into him, so deep, until he could barely breathe. He was going to die down here, making out with Spy-Roach, and he knew Mikey would put it on his fucking gravestone. It was jerking above him, it’s face blurry from the water in his eyes, body hunching and rocking unsteadily and now Raphael could feel the tube thickening and widening in his throat, cutting of his air supply almost entirely.

  
His head was pounding, and suddenly something was pushing through the mechanized tube tongue, a round lump, and Raph tried to scream, even as it pressed into him, forcing his jaw wide. Spy-Roach jerked again, letting out another screeching cry inches from his face, and Raph’s teeth bit at the hardened metallic flesh, tears soaking into his mask as it forced itself into his throat. He couldn’t breathe. Spots were dancing in his eyes, and just as he was about to black out, the lump sank past his throat to the pit of his stomach. Another one was pressing against his lips, and Raph shuddered.

  
It went on for hours, until the front of his plastron bulged and strained from the load pumped into his belly, and Raph’s throat was sore and stretched, jaw swollen from having his mouth wedged open for.... How long? He couldn’t tell, the venom making his arm numb, and his thoughts hard to piece together. He felt Spy-Roach release him, heard the slick clicking as its tongue retracted into its mouth. Raph rolled onto his side, away from the panting monster over him, sucking in air, feeling the lumps jostle inside of him.

  
Spy-Roach splashed to its feet, slopping back down the darkened tunnel, soaking Raph’s crumpled form as it did so, making him cough and then retch as the motion disturbed his ravaged throat.

  
He retched again, louder, and then felt his stomach lining clench as a slick lump, smaller and squishier without the safety of Spy-Roach’s depositor tongue, flew from his throat and onto the ground before him.

  
It was an egg.

  
“Oh, crud.” Raphael whispered, and he was heaving again just from the knowledge, body shaking as the desperate straining of his sore abdominals forced a rush of sour, clear slime and two more eggs from his belly.

  
“Guys! I hear something!”

  
Leo’s voice, at the end of the tunnel, and Raph forced himself hurriedly onto his knees, body shaking from the awkward position, hunched over the swell of his plastron. “It’s him!”

  
“No-don’t-” Raph tried to shout, and then he started coughing, choking as more eggs pushed their way past his lips, plopping into the cold water before him. “Please-Urgh-”

  
“Shh, it’s okay.” Leo said, crouching beside him, one hand rubbing his shell soothingly. “Donnie, come help Raph. Mikey, with me. We’ve gotta figure out what did thi-”

  
“No! No-” Raph choked in his panic, and threw up, several eggs forcing their way up at once, to land wetly in front of Leo’s feet. Fearless wiggled his toes, now wet with more of the slick, clear fluid Raph was full of.

  
“Jeez, Raph.” Donnie muttered, rushing forward, and Raph watched in abstract horror as one shiny egg distended under the weight of Don’s foot and then popped wetly. “Hold on! What happened to you?”

  
“Spy-Roach.” Raphael forced out, teeth clenching against another roiling bout of nausea. “He...She-”

  
“Are these...eggs?” Donatello asked, holding one up to the light, and Raph groaned at the sight of something squirming inside of the small, swollen ball. Leo bit off a sharp sound and tucked an arm under his, trying to support his weight. Raph tried to brush him off, and moving his arm made spots dance before his arms.

  
“Stop it.” Raph muttered, and then bent over, stomach clenching around its burden unpleasantly and more came up, along with wet rushes of that awful sour liquid. He didn’t realize he was crying until Mikey began wiping his cheeks with the tails of his own face mask.

  
“-gotta get him home. What if it comes back?”

  
“Let it come back.” That from Leo, and Raph couldn’t hold back a groan at just the thought.

  
“How do you want to carry him, Leo? He’s gotta get those eggs-”

  
“Shh, bro.” Mikey whispered, rubbing a soothing hand over, and over his plastron. “Again? Okay. Shh, shh.”

  
Raphael shook his head frantically, eyes scrunched shut, as his stomach clenched again and he coughed out another slippery mouthful.

  
“Mikey...” He whispered, and those big blue eyes were shadowed by fear. For him, Raph realized. Even on his knees, birthing roaches in the muck, Mikey was worried for him.

  
“Shh, Raph.” Mikey’s face swam back into view. “Can you walk? We gotta get you to the lair, bro.”

  
“I-I-” Raph spat, feeling his chin and neck slick with Spy-Roachs lubricating fluids. He fought to stand on one foot, and then another. He was still retching every few minutes, and his muscles felt weak, rubbery, but he was standing. Mikey threw an arm around him for support, and Raphael shrieked as his hand scraped the open bite mark.

  
“Jesus, Raph.”

  
“Mikey, what’d-”

  
“His shoulder! His shoulder!”

  
Donnie this time, and his eyes were searching Raph’s eyes without ever truly looking at him. He could hear himself panting, loud and harsh, but Don ignored him, a cool hand on his forehead his only response.

 

“He’s burning up, sweating and his pupils are huge. There must have been something in that bite-”

  
“Is he gonna die?” Mikey exclaimed, from right beside his face, and Raph pushed at him weakly.

  
“No one’s dying.” Leo said, and he sounded so sure, so fearless Raphael let his eyes slip closed.

  
“Raph? Raph!”

  
“Raphael!”

  
:

 

He woke again as they were carrying him through the door to Don’s lab.

  
“Mikey!”

  
“So-orry.” Mikey called over him, and Raph tried to focus on his face, head ringing, but could only make out an orange and green blur. “Not my fault his head’s so big and your door’s so small.”

  
“-gotta get ‘em out of him.” Donnie muttered and Raph could hear he click of his feet on the tiled floor, before a small tab was shoved under his tongue, the taste bad enough he just swallowed. “We’re gonna hafta pump his stomach.”

  
“Here?”

  
“Here.”

  
“Yeah. Ready?” Leo said, and then something was scraping down his sore throat, and for one, blinding, screaming second he thought it was Spy-Roach, that it’d realized Raph was leaking and had come back to fill him up. He thrashed helplessly, choking and screaming. Hands went to his arms pinning him to the bed.

  
“Shh, Raph.” Donnie’s voice, and Raph struggled to calm down, to breathe. “We gotta pump your stomach. Before those eggs hatch.”

  
He let out a whine of sick fear, feeling his body flush with cold sweat, a numbing distance developing between him and the feeling of hands on his body.Don’s words echoed in his head, drowning out his panic at the tubal insertion or the multitude of eyes pressing at him, as he imagined all those eggs popping inside of him. The whine was getting louder, an awful keening sound.

  
“He’s going into shock!”

  
“Hurry!”

  
He felt a steady pressure as his stomach was inflated, a warm salty taste in the back of his throat.

  
“There-”

  
“Wait-”

  
“Pull out the tubing, he’s gonna-”

  
Raph leaned over, rolling onto the side of his carapace, a sick mix of eggs, lubricant and salinated goo, dripping from his mouth. It tasted like sewer muck, and one heave made him heave again his stomach a squeezing ache, the muscles sore and abused under his plastron.

  
Someone was stroking his head, soft and slow. He knew he was sobbing with it, his eyes blurry and burning. It felt like his whole body was crying, snot running over his mouth, mixing with the puke, and his face felt hot, swollen. The floor was a milling mass of roaches and dark puke, that smelled like sewer and motor oil.

  
“C’mon Raph, a little more.”

  
That from Donnie, and Raph remembered that they would hatch in him instead of on the floor, and his body clenched again, a single egg caught somewhere between his throat and stomach.

  
“I can’t-hnngh-” He spat weakly.” “I can’t-Donnie-urgg-”

  
He felt a hot, sour splash in his throat, a wet organic taste filling his mouth as the last egg popped inside of him. Strong, tiny legs scraped at his throat, even as Raphael’s mouth opened in a scream.

  
“Raph-”

  
He coughed, and a single roach fell from between his lips, perfect, shiny brown wings slick with his spit, to land in the muck he’d expelled onto Donnie’s previously spotless lab floor.

  
“Raphael!” That from his father, his Master, and his mouth snapped shut. He hadn’t realized he was screaming, hoarse gutteral sounds ripped from his raw throat. Hands eased him back onto the bed, covering him in something soft. He could hear someone cleaning, but the distance he’d felt earlier came back full force, his eyes slipping closed as his breathing went strong and shallow to spare the ache of his throat.

 

:

 

“-aph. Raphael.”

  
He blinked, startling, tried to reply, but could only cough, making his throat light up like one of Donnie’s experiments, pain a sudden wrenching reminder of what’d happened.

  
“Easy, easy.” Donnie rubbed one rough hand across his shell, bracing his back as the cough ripped through him, making him shake, his eyes watering. “I’m gonna get you some water, okay?”

  
“Toothbrush.” Raph said, and then spat weakly. His jaw was sore and swollen, a raw ache of pain that flared up as he spoke. “My mouth tastes like-”

  
He broke into another cough, loud and wracking, covering the sounds of Donnie slipping away and returning with a cup and a toothbrush. He had regained his breath, even as Don silently passed him what he’d requested. He’d already added a pea-sized amount of toothpaste, his big brown eyes mooning at Raph, all worry and concern. It pissed him off. Bad enough to get taken by surprise, to be bested by a bug, but Donnie had seen him. Covered in filth, on his knees-

  
Everyone had seen him, and Raph could feel himself flushing with shame.

  
Each breath was a scratchy tickle in his throat, something like small, spurred legs clawing their way from inside of him and Raph closed his eyes, snatching the toothbrush from Don and sticking it in his mouth.

  
He hadn’t realized until the toothpaste started to burn, but half of the awful taste was blood. His tongue was rubbed raw from grinding against the metallic grooves of Spy-Roach’s tongue-thing, and some of the ache in his face was a split lip.

  
“How do you feel?”

  
Raphael looked up at Donnie, toothbrush still hanging from his mouth, and downed half his cup of water. He swished and spit, filling the cup back up with pink slime. Blood and spit, and that horrible sour taste Spy-Roach had left behind.

  
“...Raph?”

  
“How the hell would you feel?” Raph said abruptly and he sounded awful, voice a growling rasp. “I got face-fucked by a roach.”

  
“The technical term is-”

  
Raph threw his glass, hearing it smash satisfyingly on the other side of the lab. He was shaking again, and he ran one weary hand over his face, only to realize he didn’t have his mask on.

  
“We’re cleaning it.” His brother spoke realizing his confusion, and breaking his silent observation. Raph looked up, still angry, and Donnie looked so sad, so worried that he found himself sighing.

  
“...Thanks.” He huffed again, and rolled over, trying to ignore the sting of his shoulder, the only evidence left. “Now go away.”

  
“You’re in my lab.” Don said mildly, but Raph heard his steps fading when he didn’t reply. Probably to go clean up the glass, another mess Raph had left him.

  
He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to let sleep take him again.

 

:

 

It must’ve worked, because when he came to again, it was dark.

  
Dark in the lab, anyway. None of them had any real internal clock, time-blind from long, black hours sleeping and waking underground. The lab being dark meant it was late, if Don had already packed up his wires and test tubes and turned in. He sat up slowly, rolling his neck and shoulder, trying to feel how bad the bite actually was. It no longer burned, which meant Donnie had figured out an antidote to mutant roach love venom while Raph was pouring his guts on the floor. And then yelling at him, and throwing things.

  
The thin knit blanket slipped from his body as he swung his legs out of the bed, sacrificing his toes to the chill of the tile.

  
“Raph?”

  
He looked up, Leo standing only a few feet from him, face creased with sleep and worry.

  
“Yeah?” God, he sounded rough still, and Leo stepped closer, only recognizable by his voice, and the flow of his form. The bed creaked as he sat next to him, and Raph scooted over. This wasn’t their first time sharing a hospital bed. Only last time Leo’d been the one laid up, and he’d been there for days. Even though everything hurt like a bitch, Raphael preferred it this way.

  
“Why’re you up?” Leo asked finally, and Raph snorted. It almost, almost made him cough, and he sucked in a long shaky breath afterwards, relieved. Leo was still watching him when he turned back, blue eyes wide and anxious in the dim light. He looked young without his mask.

  
They were young, it just didn’t feel that way.

  
“Why’re you up” He asked, just to be obnoxious, but it came out low and gruff.

  
“I was worried about you.” Leo said simply, and then they didn’t say anything. Don’s whole lab hummed, even when shut down, enough re-wired and jury-rigged junk to start a forest fire, although not much worry of that down here.

  
“Yeah, well don’t.” Raph said, looking away from his brother, his leader, his biggest challenge. He’d thrown up on his feet only hours ago, and he felt a deep burn of embarrassment just from the thought.

  
“I can’t.” Leo said, voice determined and warm, shaking Raph’s will, making him turn and hesitate. Wary of what he’d see in those calm blue eyes. “We’re gonna go after him, Raph.”

  
That made him turn, to meet Leo’s impassioned gaze, and Leo flinched when he met the horror in his brother’s gaze.

  
“No-”

  
“Raph-”

  
“No, Leo, you can’t-”

  
“We’re going to-”

  
“NO!” Raph shouted, panic clawing at his throat, making the raw flesh tighten as he swallowed. Leo continued like he hadn’t even heard him, one hand coming up to grasp Raphael’s shoulder, just above the claiming bite Spy-Roach had left to mark Raph as his. As used. As beaten.

  
“We want you to feel safe-”

  
“You can’t go near it!” Raph said, grabbing for Leo’s shell, the volume making his voice crack and break. Leo had finally fallen silent his eyes roaming Raph’s face, still held in his grasp but unresisting.

  
“I would kill the thing for you a million times.” Leo said, and Raph swallowed. “You were on our doorstep, Raphie.”

  
Raphael dropped Leo like he was poison, feeling tears pricking at his eyes, sharp and unwanted. He felt his mouth open and shuddered, feeling cold all over again.

  
“I called for you.”

  
The words dropped like stones, and Leo closed his eyes like he’d been hit, face tightening into something beyond sorrow, beyond exhaustion.

  
They sat in silence, shoulder to shoulder, in the dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Abyssal; like an abyss, immeasurable, [unfathomable](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)


End file.
